Iron Fists and Foam Swords
This is the one of several help articles to go with the new Nation Point System. Why a Government is Important Protection from Foreigners and defender of Property Rights. All other things are extras created by the people or the government, but those two are the main things that a government must do otherwise it is an ineffective government. Government Type and Descriptor It's not a perfect system, and it does not cover all forms of government or what they can be. If enough people request it, I'll add in more, but otherwise try to find something that is at least somewhat close. Of the Types, Totalitarian and Transitional will be written at the front, while the rest put themselves to the back of the government title. The Descriptors will load in alphabetically (so it may not always make sense). This doesn't truly affect your spreadsheet, but will affect certain events that can happen to you. The Government Title Bar will change color based on Government Type (that is last chosen), irregardless of Descriptors. Laws This section contains a bunch of laws that will affect the outcome of certain uses of materials and how your nation semi-acts (though that's mainly left to you, the player). Conscription Defaulted to V (Volunteer Only). To note, higher conscription rates can cause negative impacts food. * P - Peaceful - 5.0% of the population can be recruited * V - Volunteer Only - 10.0% of the population can be recruited (Default) * L - Limited - 15.0% of the population can be recruited * C - Conscription - 20.0% of the population can be recruited * M - Mass Conscription - 25.0% of the population can be recruited * D - Desperate Conscription - 30.0% of the population can be recruited * A - All Able Bodies Serve - 45.0% of the population can be recruited Recycling Recycling allows for more of the resources you produce to be usable for your projects rather than commercial production. Recycling will increase power usage though. * Y - Yes * N - No Automobile Power Automobile Power is what your ground vehicles (excluding tanks) and helicopters use as their fuel. This may be set to any value prior to beginning, but will require work after starting. * Coal * Oil * Uranium * Hydrogen * Natural Gas * Xenon Tank Power Tank Power is what your tanks use as their fuel. This may be set to any value prior to beginning, but will require work after starting. * Lumber * Coal * Oil * Uranium * Hydrogen * Natural Gas * Xenon Mech Power Mech Power is what your Mechanized Force uses as their fuel. This may be set to any value prior to beginning, but will require work after starting. * Lumber * Coal * Oil * Uranium * Hydrogen * Natural Gas * Xenon Aircraft Power Aircraft Power is what your Air Force uses as their fuel. This may be set to any value prior to beginning, but will require work after starting. * Lumber * Coal * Oil * Uranium * Hydrogen * Natural Gas * Xenon Craft Power Craft Power is what your Space Force uses as their fuel. This may be set to any value prior to beginning, but will require work after starting. * Lumber * Coal * Oil * Uranium * Hydrogen * Helium * Natural Gas * Xenon Orbital Bombardment Orbital Bombardment is the policy your nation takes when inflicting damage upon an enemy. You are expected to adhere to this while roleplaying out war. Defaulted to Light. * No Orbital Bombardment - Only destroys up to 20% of a planet, though planets will typically not be damaged - Your nation is against killing the innocent, and instead solely target the military installations if anything at all. Great for Pacifist nations. * Light Orbital Bombardment - Destroys up to 50% of a planet - Your nation believes that, even at war, the enemy can be brought around by simply causing great pain and moving on. * Moderate Orbital Bombardment - Destroys up 75% of a planet - A nice, hard hit solves all problems. Gotta break their spirit. * Indiscriminate Orbital Bombardment - Destroys up to 90% of a planet - Your nation believes the enemy should be completely unable to wage a war after you're done with it. If your nation employs IBO, all Non-Player nations within a reasonable range will drop their opinion of you. If you are fighting a defensive war and your nation loses 50% of your planets, you will automatically be given IBO and may employ it against the enemy without consequence. Robots Only This will allow for you to forgo the organic need for food, but this will indicate that all citizens within your nation are inorganic. may be replaced for a numerical operator instead, but this is still being debated. * Y - Yes * N - No Secret Police Consumes manpower for every planet at Level 6 Development or higher. Decreases likelihood of riots and adds a +2 to Intel Hiding. Intelligence Spies Spies are trained to infiltrate a nation and gather secret information from them. For every 20 you have stationed within a nation, you gain a +1 towards your Intel Gathering. Intel Gathering This is your ability to get information from another nation. The higher it is, the better off you are on your rolls. Intel Hiding This is your ability to keep your information from being taken by another nation. The higher it is, the worse you make it for the other side. Intelligence is moved about based on a 50-sided dice. With no modifiers, it's only a number between 1 and 50. Intel Gathering points add to the roll, allowing you to exceed the upper bound of 50. Intel Hiding points subtract from the roll, allowing you to exceed the lower bound of 1. Dice + Intel Gathering - Intel Hiding Trade This section should be fairly self-explanatory. Resources that you are giving out go into the Losing in Trade (Resources Out) section while resources you are receiving go into the Gaining in Trade (Resources In) section. All resources can be traded. Produced units can be traded, although those operate more on a trust system than using the trade tables as there are so many unit materials. Recommended that you have the resources before you decide to trade and trade them in bulk, though if you're able to remember, you could also do it on a longer basis too. Trade Deals Trade deals are a way to keep yourself organized in what you're trading. In the event you forget, here is a spot that allows for the player to remember when to terminate a deal and how much they must stop trading, and to who its with. If you are simply trading infantry equipment for recon planes, then you don't need to indicate it and can simply put the goods into your stockpiles. With Nation This section is for you to write the name of the nation in which you're trading with. Can be initials, shorthand, longhand, whatever you wish. Started This is the RP Time in which you began the trade deal. This can be simply stated as the year, or you can be more specific if you wish. Duration This is how long (in RP years) that your nation and the other nation will be trading for. Trading This is for you to list everything within a trade deal. Recommend writing what you're receiving and what you're giving and make it clear, but everyone has their own preferences. Category:Official Category:Help